


Ash's Birthday Surprise

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: It’s Ash’s birthday and he’s got a big surprise waiting for him. B-day fic for KidCairo
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ash's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Ash’s Birthday Surprise

It’s Ash’s birthday and he’s got a big surprise waiting for him. B-day fic for KidCairo

-x-

It was Ash’s 16th Birthday hard to believe, but he was 16. He woke up and he wasn’t alone. “Happy Birthday Ash!” the boy’s cheeks turn red in a blush. Gary, Ritchie, Max, Cilan, and Chili; all of them naked as the day they were born, all but a ribbon tied around their dicks, which were all hard by the way, and the ribbons matched the collars around their necks.

Gary was wearing a blue ribbon and collar, his hard 7 inch dick twitching in the air from his smooth clean shaven crotch.

Ritchie was wearing a yellow ribbon and collar, his hard 6 ½ inch penis uncut his foreskin stretched over the head, his crotch was also clean shaven.

Max was wearing a pink ribbon and collar, his hard 4 incher twitching like made, and if he had any at all he had shaved it off.

Cilan was wearing a green ribbon and collar his hard 8 incher dripped, his pubes were shaved.

Chili was wearing a red ribbon and collar, his hard 5 incher twitching happily, also his pubes were shaven.

If you’re wondering how Ash knew they shaved, it’s because these men some rivals, some companions he had slept with each one of them. He had to admit they all looked sexy all shaven and hard. His own hard 9 inch cock, stood proudly at the show around him. Among trainers Ash was quite hung among trainers but there were gym leaders even bigger.

Lt. Surge and Brawly were both in the double digits, 11 inches each but Surge had more girth. Ash had fun with them during his journey. His cock twitched, such fond memories, but now to the matter at hand, he had 5 horny boys in his sight it was time to play.

“Wow guys it’s a surprise to see you all here, but a welcome surprise.” He says tossing away his covers and caressing his hard rod.

“Yeah we are here for you Ashy-boy, but we come bearing another gift.” Gary revealed a 6 pack freshly squeezed Taurus Milk. Ash’s eyes brightened up at the sight of it, unlike Miltank milk that was just refreshing Taurus Milk had unique benefits to a male’s body.

“Oh sweet,” Ash took the first bottle and drank it, chugging the delicious nectar. His body reacted, his pecs grew and swelled, his cock grew thicker and his balls swelled with newly produced semen. The boy’s licked their lips and reached back and began playing with their asses. None of them were virgins, even when Ash moved onto a new region they continued remembering their times with him with toys.

Ash got the lube and coated his fingers. Max and Ritchie went to his chest and began sucking on his perky nipples. The raven moaned and thrust his fingers into their entrances, he moved his fingers about and began lubing their tight holes.

As he played with their asses the boys sucked on his nips pulling man milk from his chest. A special effect of the Taurus Milk, it allowed men to produce milk from their chest. A pleasurable knowledge for those in the know, Max and Ritchie drank as they were prepped for the games to come.

Gary pumped Ash’s cock, his pre overflowing like mad. His hand collected his overflowing essence and he let his left hand come back and prep his ass, using his seed for lube. He greedily licked the tip, he lapped at the head, swiping up the pre. ‘Oh fuck that’s good!’

He continued to lick as his fingers worked himself open. Once he decided he was ready the brunette straddled the massive cock of his rival. He sank down hard, both were wet and the friction was divine. “Oh yes!” he moaned and his expression one of bliss. His cock twitched and oozed pre all over Ash’s stomach. 

Gary began bouncing up and down, his cock slapping between their bodies. He reached up and plaid with his nipples as he rode his penis. He pinched his nip with each ride down, and caressed them as he rode up.

Ash moaned in pleasure, Gary was putting on quite the show and a lot of effort, while Max and Ritchie nursed from him. His rival knew just how to ride him so his cock would brush that happy spot inside him each and every time.

No surprise he came, shooting his load onto Ash’s pecs and stomach. He sank down hard in his release, his clenching inner muscles squeezing Ash’s arousal and brining him to the first climax of the night. He came hard flooding Gary’s body with semen. The brunette got a belly full and he pulled off on shaky legs. Ritchie helped him down so he could suck on Ash’s chest.

Ash cupped the back of his head, letting him nurse till he passed out. Ritchie took his spot on Ash’s cock and sank down without a second thought. One bottle of Taurus Milk kept a man hard for hours he had enough for all of them.

Like Gary, Ritchie played with his nipples as he rode him, he didn’t need to play with his cock he let it bounce wildly as he took him again and again, the friction pleasing them both.

When he felt his release about to go, he reached down and began tugging on his foreskin. *Tug pinch tug pinch tug pinch, tug flick* “Ahh fuck yes!” he came, some splattered onto his belly but the rest got him, he was covered in his own cum.

Ash came again, shooting his load right against his prostate. He shivered as his body tingled all over, it was always like this with him. Cilan and Chili helped him off but he passed out, drinking his milk and taking his cum, not to mention being fingered and teased top it off with a ride it was fantastic. 

Max and Gary got off his nipples, the youngest in the group moving over to straddle his hero’s erect wet cock. Cilan and Chili were sick of watching, they latched onto his nips and began sucking, they sucked hard pulling moans from Ash’s mouth.

Sweet man milk poured into their mouths and they drank happily. Max had his fill he wanted cock and he wanted it now! He sank down and by the time he was balls deep, he couldn’t hold back he came shooting onto Ash’s body.

Don’t count Max out yet, he grabbed his penis and pumped it as he bounced up and down, he was stuffed full so full! The friction he felt was amazing, he was tighter than anyone else in the group.

Ash fingered the Unova brothers, two fingers and then three and they moaned, but refused to stop nursing. Chili was a bit of a quick shot as Ash brushed his prostate with his fingers and he came all over his bed. “Sorry,” he says blushing.

“It’s okay, come here.” He pulled him back to his chest and Chili went back to sucking, his cock rising back to attention.

Max was drooling, he was so high on pleasure he couldn’t even keep rhythm anymore, the pumping and riding was all out of sync. He bucked and came, his seed splattering all over Ash once again. His clenching heat pulled Ash in and he came so hard the boy was actually pushed off his penis. His ass was filled and his cheeks were splattered with semen. 

He fell back and passed out his eyes spinning, but a happy grin on his face.

Cilan was such a good big brother, he let Chili go next. The red head so wished to go with Ash back then, he jerked off every day to the stories Cilan told him of their travels. Chili straddled Ash’s penis and sank down onto him, he began to ride while playing with his nipples.

Ash brought a hand down to pump the red head’s cock. Chili moaned in need, the pleasure exploding through his body with every pinch and pump. His dick was so thick, the friction mind blowing, such fiery passionate heat.

Chili howled and he came blowing his load upon the cock tail already on the boy. Ash didn’t stop though he planted his feet firmly on the ground and began bucking up fucking him from below. Chili drooled as his prostate was abused again and again, he held onto Ash’s knees the best he can.

Cilan was pulled from Ash’s nipple and into a kiss. Their tongues battled while he fucked his brother senseless. His cock bobbed as it erupted again this time all over the red head.

Ash came deep inside him, filling him up to the brim. He passed out, and Cilan helped him off. “Just like old times.” He says before sinking down onto him.

“Oh yes!” Ash moaned.

The green haired male moaned as he began to ride his lover. He pumped his dick while working his nipple, using his middle finger to flick the erect bud.

They carried on the longest must have been over an hour or so moaning and bucking in pleasure until the two finally came together. Ash smiled at all his exhausted lovers, maybe it was time to go on another journey he had 5 bottles of Taurus Milk and lots of friends he could visit, only one thing bothered him. ‘It’s not my birthday.’ He fell back into the pile of his lovers. ‘Oh well! Still one heck of a surprise!’ he cuddles with them, but not before swiping up the cocktail of cum like frosting and bringing it to his lips. ‘Delicious!’ 

End


End file.
